End of The World
by sentimental sweet nothings
Summary: Tom didn't know how much trouble he was going to run into, as he reads out his dissertation on vampires, especially after one of the boys is turned into one... steampunk victorian era, rated M for language and violent overtones. Tom/Gio, Danny/OC, PUDD :
1. Vampire Knowledge

In a one of the dark study rooms in UCL, a group of people were huddled in a circle, trying to get warm. Tom Fletcher, a history student in his final year, was reading out parts of his dissertation, which was on the subject of vampires.

"Did you know that vampires may actually date back to prehistoric times?" he mused, peering at the rest of the group from over his thick black framed spectacles, pushing his floppy dark blonde hair off his face.

"Sorry, what?" enquired Danny Jones sleepily, earning him a cuff round the face from Tom. Danny had curly brown hair paired with blue grey eyes, and his face and arms were covered in freckles.

"Are you seriously trying to tell me that you haven't been listening to a word I've said so far? Jeez." said Tom exasperatedly, "I give up. I seriously give up."

"Nah, carry on, mate. It's really interesting." piped up blonde Dougie Poynter, who wore a black headband tied around his forehead to keep his long bangs out of his eyes.

"You only want him to carry on because you like blood and all that shit, Dougs." muttered Harry Judd, rolling his piercing blue eyes at his best friend.

"Do not! I am genuinely interested!"

"Just admit it, you'll only end up hurting yourself."

"Screw you!" Just as Harry and Dougie were in the middle of a poking fight, Danny sprayed a water bottle in Harry's face.

"Oi!" Harry rounded on Danny with a raised fist, seriously annoyed.

"IF I can get on with this, THANK YOU." snapped Tom, taking his glasses off.

"Ooh shit. The glasses are off. We're in trouble." muttered Danny.

"SHUT UP!" To the left of Tom, his girlfriend, Giovanna, was reapplying her eyeliner, whilst Danny's childhood friend Alice held the mirror for her.

"Dan, just leave it." sighed Alice, absent-mindedly plaiting her dark auburn hair, "Don't wind him up. I'm serious."

"Carry on, Thomas."

"Don't call me that! Anyway, in Romanian folklore, vampires are referred to as _strigoi_."

"Oh my god, like that Vampire Academy series!" said Gio excitedly, paying full attention to Tom.

"If you may have noticed, Mead calls them _stringoi_." said Tom tiredly, "I knew I shouldn't have lent you all those vampire books."

"But, but, they're really addictive!" spluttered Gio, "And they're so romantic!"

"Whatever, I hope you don't start talking about Twilight. I wanna punch Pattinson in the face." growled Harry.

"Just because he's more handsome than you." teased Alice.

"Haz is the best looking guy here." blurted Dougie, until he realised what he had just said, and clamped a hand over his mouth, face crimson.

"Did you say what I just thought you said?" asked Danny, raising an eyebrow.

"Didn't say nuthin'!" squeaked Dougie, from behind his hand.

"It's alright if you're gay, we ain't gonna beat you up or anything…"

"Fuck off, Jones!" Suddenly, there was an eerie pale light emitting from Tom's papers.

"What the hell?" he said, frowning. In an electrifying burst of light, the group were knocked out for a brief second. When they awoke, they were in a different place entirely.

"Okay. Now I'm freaked out." said Harry nervously, "Where in the world are we?" Tom looked around at the landscape in front of him, sharp eyes clocking a huge airship.

"Ah. Now I get it." he mused.

"What?" snapped Danny in a surly manner, "I've just stepped in something completely manky."

"It's a dung heap." sighed Harry.

"Shut your trap, posh boy!"

"What are you trying to say, Tom?" enquired Dougie politely.

"I think we're in a steampunk 19th century, correct me if I'm mistaken."


	2. Paislo  A Man To Be Trusted?

"Tom, I think you've gone officially nuts." muttered Danny, "How the heck can we be in the 19th century?"

"Well, I hardly know the answer, do I?" Tom snapped back, "What do you take me for, some sort of geek?"

"Well, to be fair, you do have an unhealthy obsession with time travel and what not." said Harry rather reasonably, as Dougie nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so today is 'Lets Gang up on Tom Day', is it?"

"You're being completely ridiculous now." said Danny, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, am I?" By this time, Tom's voice had a dangerous note to it, causing Dougie to hide behind Harry.

"Get over yourself, dude. You're such a wimp." said Danny nastily.

"Dan. Two words. SHUT. UP." said Alice, going over to give Dougie a hug, "What are these clothes anyway? I'm wearin' a freakin' corset, and its bloody torture! It feels like I'm gonna die."

"Well, take it off, then." said Danny.

"Not in front of you, pervert!"

"I wouldn't mind if ya did…" Danny yelped in pain, as Alice kicked him in the face.

"Ali, I hope nobody saw that, because we're in a different situation altogether…they could arrest you." whispered Gio anxiously.

"Oh lighten up, Gi. He had it coming to him." Harry inspected his attire with interest. He was wearing a long grey coat with high collar points, a white cravat with a white shirt, a pair of tailored grey trousers, and a pair of sleek black boots. Looking closely, he withdrew a dagger from his coat pocket.

"Huh?"

"HARRY!" roared Tom, brown eyes fixated in horror at the weapon in Harry's hand, "Where the hell did you get that from? Put it away, for goodness sake! The people will think we're psychotic!"

"They'll think we're psychotic regardless, weapons or no weapons. Dougie doesn't look too happy." muttered Danny, trying to staunch the blood gushing from his broken nose. Surely enough, Dougie was looking at his clothes with an expression most commonly classified as disgust.

"What's the matter?" said Tom, concerned.

"Are you kidding me? I look like my great great granddad!" complained Dougie, "And where's my headband? TOM, WHERE IS MY HEADBAND?"

"Why is everyone under the assumption that I know everything there is to know?" lamented Tom, "Hang on, I don't seem to have my glasses, but I can see perfectly well…"

"I knew it!" said Danny triumphantly, "They were fashion specs all along! Haha!"

"I am genuinely short sighted, and I have the prescription to prove it, Jones. Now, button the lip, and follow me."

"Why should we follow you, Tom?" said Harry nonchalantly, "No disrespect to you or anything, but what gives you the right to tell us what to do?"

"Because I'm the eldest, that's why." Tom was steadily beginning to lose patience with the others.

"Huh, that's hardly mature."

"You're one to talk, with that bloody dagger! Where did you get it from?"

"It was inside the coat."

"He's right you know, I've found one too." said Dougie, blonde hair getting in his large blue-green eyes.

"Well, that's hardly surprising, judging by your personal tastes for the risqué in life."

"Watch it, Fletcher! I may be small, but I can still punch you!"

"Excuse me." With a gasp, Tom turned around to see who had tapped him on the shoulder. It was a stern looking young man of about 24, with wavy black hair, and startlingly blue eyes, who had a pair of goggles around his neck, and there was a thin black cane in his hand.

"One would assume that you are all new here." he said coolly, eyes lingering on each of the group in turn, resting on Alice for a longer period of time, before closing his eyes and exhaling.

"What is your purpose?" spoke up Danny boldly.

"_I don't like the way that bastard's lookin' at Alice. It pisses me off for some reason_!" The young man gave him an icy glare.

"My name is Paislo Makat."

"Erm, you still haven't told us what you want with us." said Harry, frowning.

"Haven't I? How very rude of me. I am a detective, specialising in bestial crimes, and we need all the help we can get."

"Thomas is our vampire expert." said Dougie helpfully.

"Are you now?" said Paislo, with sudden interest, "My my, I thought I was one of a kind, but you've proved me wrong. Very well, it seems that you shall be very useful to us indeed. Now, come with me to the headquarters. The boss will be very pleased with me today, I shall think." As Tom followed the elder, taller man, anxiety was rushing through his head.

"_What the hell have I gotten myself into? This is going to take some explaining when we get back. If we get back, even. Oh God. I know things are gonna get worse from now on…_"


	3. Dougie's Fear, Alice's Disgust

After a while, Paislo noticed that Tom was lagging significantly behind him. Annoyed, he wheeled around on his heel, folding his arms.

"I shall wait here, until you have caught up with me. Tardiness is not an option in this time and day." he sneered. Raising an eyebrow, Harry winked at Dougie.

"Can you believe that jerk?" he said, "Jeez, he's worse than Professor Haron."

"Speaking of whom, Haron will do her nut when she realises that we're not in our lectures with her for the next couple of days. Also, she's my tutor, cue angry abuse on my email, demanding to see me." muttered Dougie darkly.

"You_ really_ don't like her, Dougs, do you?" laughed Harry, sweeping back his dark brown hair.

"Why the hell would I like that hag?" fumed Dougie, blue green eyes blazing, "I hate her guts! At least you've got Professor Garrett, he's nice."

"But incredibly boring. Dougs, listening to his voice sends me to sleep within 10 bloody minutes, it's a wonder I don't get bad grades!" Gio was walking behind Tom, hanging onto his arm.

"Buck up, Tom! We're nearly there."

"By '_there'_, what on earth do you mean Gi?" sighed Tom, pushing his dark blonde bangs off his face.

"She's right, you know. The airship." said Paislo, "And we're here. Get on, everyone."

"I don't see why I have to…" snarled Danny.

"If you feel that way, then I can leave you on the ground. It's your choice."

"Fine. Whatever. But, no funny business, I'm warning you!" Suddenly, Dougie stopped short.

"Wait a minute. Paislo, or whatever your name is, does this thing go in the air?" he said nervously.

"It sure does. We need to travel by airship in order to get to headquarters. Is there a problem?"

"I'm petrified of heights." whimpered Dougie, looking very upset.

"Don't be ridiculous. It'll be fine, trust me." sighed Paislo, "I do not have any time for this, we've got to be there soon."

"Excuse me." said Harry dangerously, "Don't be so rude. Come on Dougie, I'll sit with you." Sighing deeply, Alice followed Danny onto the airship, sticking out her foot to trip him just as he went to hurl another bit of abuse at Paislo.

"What was that for? You bitch, Alice!" Alice ignored him, and closed her green eyes, breathing in and out calmly.

"_Dan drives me insane, but I care for him more than anyone else. Why do I feel this way? I don't trust that Makat bastard." _ Grasping an opportunity to speak to Alice, Paislo strode over, and put his hand on her arm.

"Watch where you put those mitts." snarled Alice, "I ain't gonna put up with any shit from you. If your intentions are less than honourable, then BACK OFF." Paislo seemed to ignore this, as he leaned in close to her.

"That feistiness will get you far one day, Alicera Steinebrook." purred Paislo, bringing a strand of Alice's dark auburn hair to his nose, and breathing in its scent. Severely pissed off, Alice raised her right hand, slapping Paislo hard across the face.

"How dare you! Who the fuck do you think you are, finding out my full name? You're sick, you are. Sick in the head. Eurgh, you disgust me deeply!" With that, Alice stormed off, pale green skirts fanned out behind her.

"Smooth." said Danny sarcastically, "What did you expect, Makat? You'd woo Alice, and she'd fall into your slimy arms? Not a chance. Nice try, but it ain't gonna happen. She'd never fall in love with you." Slightly taken aback, Paislo raised a dark eyebrow.

"Oh really? If I, to put it lightly_, 'exerted pressure'_ upon her, she may find herself giving into my demands." he said silkily. A muscle tensed in Danny's jaw.

"You dick!" he roared, "I dare you to say that to my face again! You make a move on her and I'll kill you slowly and painfully. Got that?" After about 10 minutes, the airship pulled up outside a large ominous looking building.

"Here we are. Mind you step off carefully. We don't want any, ahem, _'accidents' _do we?" smirked Paislo. This time, Tom and Harry had to restrain Danny from lunging forwards, and wringing Paislo's neck.

"Let me at him, goddammit!" howled Danny, striking out blindly at Harry, catching him in the stomach with a hard fist.

"OOF!"

"Really? I choose to ignore that. Hurry along, we haven't got all day." Soon, the group were outside a large meeting room. Surging forwards to the front, Paislo rapped once upon the great oak door. An icy tenor answered him.

"Enter." Paislo led the group into the room, up to the front, where a man was sat with his back to them, warming himself by the fire.

"You're late, Makat. You know what I do to latecomers, don't you?" With a snap of his fingers, the man summoned three tall men, who grabbed Paislo, and slashed him across the stomach with daggers.

"DAMN!" The man held his hands up, stopping the slashing. He rose from his chair, and turned to face the group. Dougie quaked in his boots as the man's gaze fell upon him.

"Well well well. What have we here? A group of meddling teenagers, no less. Was this the best you could do, Makat?"

"Yes, my Lord." gasped Paislo, putting a hand to his stomach.

"Sir, I am an expert on vampires." said Tom rather boldly. The man turned his gaze towards him.

"Expert, you say? Well, you weren't as pathetic as I thought you were, Makat. In fact, I may say that I am pleased with your work. Forden, Nassor, take him to be healed."

"Yes sir." Forden and Nassor dragged Paislo out of the room rather roughly, treating him like a ragdoll.

"Now, let's get to business. I am Saro Rangard, director of Rangard and Co. Services; we are a detective firm. And you are…"

"Thomas Fletcher." said Tom, proceeding to introduce everyone else, "Just one question, before we begin. Should I trust you?" Saro looked at him with icy amber eyes.

"Should you indeed. I wonder."

* * *

><p><strong>(This fic was a comission from Magic12345 :), hope you're enjoying it, sweetie!) Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been incredibly busy with mock exams and what not. When I have spare time, I will not hesitate to update this. I hope you enjoy reading this fic as much as I enjoy writing it. Don't hesitate to ask me questions, or request fics, I'm not scary!<strong>

**Harry is my fave member of McFly, in case you're wondering, with Dougie being an _extremely close_ second :3. I am especially partial to Dougie with his headband on.**

**Happy reading, everyone!**

**Jaz xx**


	4. The Fear

Paislo came back into the room, wounds messily bandaged, and there were bloodstains on the bandages.

"Have you assigned them their first mission yet, sir?" he wheezed.

"I'm just about to get onto that, Makat, you impatient lump of a man. Ignore this man, he is very rude." Tom merely looked bewildered.

"I wasn't bothered by him in the slightest." Saro looked at him curiously.

"There's something about you that I can't quite put my finger on…" he said mysteriously.

"I'm me." said Tom, "What you get, is what you get. There are no secrets with me."

"He's right you know!" piped up Dougie, regaining some of his vigour. Dougie was quite an upbeat and lively young man, once people got to know him, however he came across as being very shy to people who did not know him well. Saro took him in with interest, eyes surveying him from top to bottom.

"As Makat insists, I shall assign your roles. Fletcher, you will be working with me behind the scenes, putting all of the evidence together. Jones and Makat, you will be searching for clues out on the streets. Be careful, the streets of Ofsia are dangerous, it may be advisable to keep a dagger on you at all times."

"See?" hissed Harry to Tom, "We're not psychopaths after all!"

"It doesn't mean that it's acceptable behaviour!"

"Don't make me smack you!" Alice rolled her eyes.

"Here they go again…" she muttered.

"Why do they always fight?" whispered Gio anxiously, pushing back her curly dark brown hair.

"It's what I call superiority issues."

"Carrying on, Poynter and Judd, you two will act as Jones and Makat's guardians, on the lookout for danger. For this, I will give you silver stake staffs, to defend them and yourselves. Being a guardian is a tough job, but I am confident in your abilities." Saro snapped his fingers again, and Forden and Nassor came forwards with the silver stake staffs.

"Fu-u-u-uckin' hell…" breathed Dougie, blue-green eyes full of awe, "This is soooo cool…"

"Alright Dougs, I know you have an unhealthly obsession with weapons." said Harry.

"You're wrong. But, you're technically not wrong." said Dougie, blushing furiously.

"Which is it, Dougs?" said Harry.

"Ah dun care! Leave me be!"

"Pestering me to buy you a Sabatier knife for Christmas…"

"That's enough, Haz." snapped Danny.

"Oh, but it isn't."

"FUCK OFF AND DIE!" roared Dougie, shaking his fist in Harry's stunned face.

"Ooh, he's mad." sighed Tom.

"Ooh, he's embarrassed." teased Alice, joining in on the fun.

"Piss off you two!" Irritated, Saro drummed his fingers on the desk.

"Ahem. IF I can carry on, please?"

"Sorry." muttered Tom.

"Good. Now, Miss Steinebrook, Miss Falcone, you two will be working with my daughter, Solange, as part of the women's division. It's all sorted, now off you go!" As everyone else filed out of the room, Tom remained behind.

"Now, let's get down to business, shall we?" said Saro, waving a hand through his grey streaked blonde hair, "We have some clues at the moment, in order to work from." Out on the streets, Danny was fuming.

"I don't know why exactly I have to work with this guy, this twat!" he snarled. Paislo turned around, putting a knife to Danny's throat.

"Wanna say that again?" he hissed menacingly. A bead of sweat trickling down his forehead, Danny shook his head, throat quavering away from the sharp steel of the dagger.

"Good." said Paislo, sheathing the dagger.

"What country is this?" said Harry, frowning.

"This is Rubliaga." Dougie looked pensive.

"_How weird. It kinda reminds me of something, but I don't know…" _As for Alice and Gio, Solange Rangard came as a surprise to them. Awaiting Solange's presence, Alice was expecting a woman with the same temperament as Saro, with a cold manner. Instead, the door was opened, and a young woman with soft blonde hair came into the room, carrying a tray with a loaded cake stand and a pot of tea, smiling sweetly.

"You must be Alicera and Giovanna. I'm delighted to meet you." she said warmly, taking their hands, "Lets get ourselves settled down, and I shall reveal all about the case. Do not worry about Father, he is rather taciturn, if I must say so myself. He means well." Meanwhile, Dougie and Danny were ignoring Paislo, much to the latter's contempt, as they wandered up the street.

"Dougie, have you told Harry how you feel about him yet?" said Danny in a rather blunt manner.

"Shush!" hissed Dougie, looking cross, "Not so loud! God, you are so embarrassing sometimes, Daniel!"

"Relax, he's not going to hear us, he aint here." said Danny off-handedly. Suddenly, he realised what he had just said.

"Speaking of which, where is Harry?"

"Don't be ridiculous Danny, of course Harry's he-what?" Dougie's eyes began to tear.

"HAZ?"

* * *

><p><strong>It's getting serious now...<strong>

**Ofsia and Rubliaga are anagrams of real places (clue: 1st is a capital city, the other is the name of the country, of which the 1st is the capital).**

**See if you can guess what they are...**

**I wonder where Harry is. Stupid boy has probably got lost or wandered off.**

**Why don't you take better care of him, Dougie? *bops over head with silver stake staff***

**Haha, I ramble quite a lot. **

**Will update soon!**

**Jazz xx**

**p.s. who do you think the vamp is going to be? Please review with your answers**

**p.p.s. the prize for getting the cities right is a fic request, from the fic request fandoms I have listed on my profile.**

**p.p.p.s. the vamp will be revealed in a later chapter, the first person to guess correctly will also get a fic request :3 **


	5. Three Fates Who Will Be The One?

Paislo wandered through the streets, a chaotic darkness clouding his gaze, when he caught sight of a figure in front of him. Without a moment to lose, he began to pursue the hapless victim, and wetted his lips with a thin layer of saliva.

No doubt about it, this guy would never again see the light of day, as he knew it.

* * *

><p>Heart in his mouth, Dougie quickened his pace on the cobbled street, short boots slapping against the misshapen stones. Sweat trickled in rivulets down his pale forehead, and an anxious look appeared in his gorgeous blue-green eyes. A niggling notion plagued his mind, having doubts about his good intentions.<p>

_"Please don't tell me that you're toying with me Haz. That would be a shit thing to do. If you really and truly are stringing me along for the sake of it, **I'll never fucking forgive you.** I don't want to feel like this; hell, it's torture. But, I need to know. To lose you would be the worst thing ever. I don't want you to die. Please return to me. The pain of not knowing how you feel about me is fucking unbearable. I love you more than life itself; and yet it's shit. My heart is a complicated chasm of emotions."_

Grief knocked Dougie for six like a ten-ton pound of bricks; as he sunk to his knees on the treacherous ground, shredding his skin, as he cried raw tears, mingling with the saturnine lashing of the rain.

**BANG.** Frightened, Dougie leapt to his feet, and ran for his life, barely stopping to catch his breath. Just as he was about to turn the corner, another shot rang out.

**BANG. **

_"DAMNIT!"_

* * *

><p>Running in the opposite direction, Danny was more thorough in his search for Harry, the darkness of his surroundings having an almost impervious effect upon him.<p>

"_Don't have a clue in the slightest what Dougie was getting himself in a flap about. It ain't that bad." _Pushing his curly brown hair back, Danny sped on, but tripped over something which was obstructing the path. Cursing under his breath and nursing his ankle, Danny reached out a cautious hand to touch the object, but recoiled as his finger hit something sharp. Covering his wet hand with his immaculate sleeve, Danny carefully picked up the object, and moved to the nearest light. To his surprise and horror, it was a bloodstained silver stake staff.

"_This can't be my blood, I only had a tiny nick. If it's not me, then...**SHIT!**"_

Spurred on by this revelation, Danny headed towards the next street which was fully flooded with light, intending to match the weapon with its unfortunate owner.

_"This is fucking bad. God help us; I sincerely hope that its not as bad as it looks, otherwise we're screwed." _

However, what happened next was never anticipated by Danny, nor did he intend for it to happen. Before he knew it, he opened his eyes, and was leaning up against a lamp post; dazed, and covered head to toe in his own blood.

* * *

><p>Harry leant up against a sharp brick wall, catching his breath. He had a sneaky suspicion that he was being tailed. Sure enough, he knew that what he was doing was wrong, and that he would be punished for it no doubt, when they arrived back at headquarters. Someone had obviously let Tom know, as there was an angry message demanding an instant reply, with a couple of choice curse words inserted in wherever it was appropriate.<p>

_"I don't mean to be difficult Tom, no offence, but you're not my fucking mother. I can go wherever the hell I like and you can't stop me. Nobody can. Not you, not Dan, not bastard Makat; not even Dougs. I live for myself." _

With this in mind, Harry stalked off once again, hands deeply rooted in his pockets. Before he could take three more steps, something obstructed his path. Looking up, he narrowed his eyes, and looked for an opening in which to avoid the danger. However, the person grabbed him in a headlock, and smashed him into the nearest brick wall. Blue eyes widening in shock, Harry dropped his silver stake staff with a shaking hand, into a forming puddle of his ruby blood.

**_"FUCK!"_**

* * *

><p><strong>Scary stuff! *woooo*<strong>

**so, what did you think?**

**i'm sorry it took so long...**

**Life, eh? **

**Jazz xx**

**p.s. A thank you to Mandy Hale for correctly guessing the capital and country, it's *DRUMROLL PLEASE*... SOFIA, BULGARIA! If they want it, a fic request is ready and raring to be taken to do, if they wish it of me.**

**p.p.s WHO IS THE VAMP GOING TO BE?! please comment! Remember, whoever gets it right will be announced, and they have a fic request of me, provided they read the section on fanfiction I do on my profile. **

**p.p.p.s the vamp will be revealed either next chapter or the chapter afterwards. Also, the person who bit the vamp will be announced!**


End file.
